Kiss
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek mengenai kisah Eren dengan chara Shingeki lainnya. Pengalaman berciuman yang diceritakan secara singkat. Warning:OOC dan Typo.


Halo saya kembali dengan cerita kedua saya, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh saya juga sedikit ragu untuk mepublish cerita ini. Tapi ya...semoga kalian terhibur. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?).

.

**Kiss**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Campuran**

**Pair : Eren x Chara**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The King's Order**

Sore itu _scouting region_ sedang tidak ada kerjaan, membuat keadaan disana sedikit santai. Namun hal itu berubah ketika suara teriakan Hanji menyerang. Dengan sedikit merusuh Hanji yang baru saja tiba diruang makan anggota _scouting region_ langsung berlari dan naik keatas salah satu meja makan disana.

"Dengar semua...karena kita sedang santai, bagaimana kalau kita bermain raja-rajaan?"

Singkat cerita semua anggota mengiyakan ajakan Hanji, membuat orang yang bersangkutan senyum-senyum nista. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Semua sudah mengambil stik undian dan entah ini adalah suatu anugerah atau bencana, Hanji mendapat undian menjadi rajanya. Semua yang bermain hanya bisa menelan ludah, berharap nomor mereka tidak disebut oleh 'sang raja'. Mereka tidak mau mendapat perintah _absurd_ dari orang paling _absurd_ di _scouting legion_.

"Aku mau nomor 2 dan nomor 4 berciuman."

Perintah sudah diumumkan...

Bagi yang nomornya tidak tersebut bisa bernafas lega, tapi bagi yang nomornya tersebut hanya bisa pasrah ditempat.

"Jadi siapa yang nomornya kusebut barusan?"

"Aku / Aku Hanji-san."

Bagai mendapat undian sebuah titan cantik, Hanji bersorak riang. **Asik dapat FS gratis** itu yang ada diotak nistanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo Rivaille dan juga Eren sekarang cepat kalian ciuman."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi, semua orang yang berada disana sibuk menghentikan Mikasa yang hampir saja melempar meja makan kekepala Hanji. Eren sebenarnya sangat berharap kalau meja yang dipegang Mikasa benar-benar melayang kekepala Hanji. Supaya Hanji lupa ingatan dan juga lupa tentang perintah _absurd_-nya itu.

Dari banyak orang kenapa harus Rivaille...

Eren dengan perlahan mendekati Rivaille yang sedang bersender indah pada meja mekan. Usut punya usut sebenarnya Rivaille merasa senang dengan perintah Hanji. Lumayan bisa modus...

"hm...Ri-Rivaille-san hm..."

"..."

Rivaille geregetan, dia sudah tidak sabar. Jadi tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, Rivaille dengan mulusnya langsung melandaskan bibir seksi miliknya pada bibir merah muda Eren. Suara teriakan _fangirls_ dan juga _fansboys_ serta Mikasa mulai terdengar memenuhi ruang makan tersebut.

Setelah ciuman usai, Eren cuma bisa cengo ditempat dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Sedangkan Rivaille, dia langsung senyum-senyum mesum membuat Mikasa hampir melemparinya dengan pisau dapur kalau saja Armin tidak menghadangnya.

"Dasar KUNTET MESUM...akan kubunuh kau..."

Ah... sungguh teriakan yang sangat memilukan...

.

**The Princess Style**

Connie baru saja membeli sebuah parfum baru, sebab parfum lamanya sudah habis karena dipakai oleh Eren dan Jean secara diam-diam. Connie memamerkan parfum barunya itu kepada teman-temannya. Kebetulan Eren yang sedang berada didekat Connie jadi merasa sedikit kepo.

"Connie aku mau cium boleh?"

Bukannya memberikan parfum itu, Connie malah mundur menjauh membuat eren yang melihat cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil sesekali mengendus bajunya. **Masa sudah mandi masih bau** itulah yang sedang dipikirkan bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Apaan sih cium-cium, najis deh mending aku dicium Christa dari pada sama kamu, Ren."

Eren yang memang agak lemot, hanya bisa menatap Connie dengan pandangan kosong. Cukup lama kegiatan itu berlangsung sampai dengan tiba-tiba Eren dengan nafsunya berteriak...

"please deh CONNIE aku mau nyium bau PARFUM kamu...bukannya mau nyium KAMU...aku juga ngerasa NAJIS."

"Oh...makanya kalau ngomong yang jelas."

Akhirnya serah terima parfum pun berlangsung. Kini parfum baru itu telah berpindah tangan. Awalnya Eren mau menyemprotkan parfum tersebut kebajunya sendiri, tapi karena Connie memperhatikannya dia jadi gak nafsu lagi. Dengan amat terpaksa Eren menyemprotkan sedikit parfum tersebut pada punggung tangannya, kemudian ia membaui wangi parfum tersebut.

Wow wangi...nanti minta ah ke Connie...diam-diam tentunya...

"Lagi pada ngapain?"

Seorang pemuda yang katanya mirip kuda datang menghampiri dua sejoli yang sedang bermain dengan parfum. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jean merasa kepo dengan botol parfum yang dipegang oleh Eren.

"Parfum baru, Ren?"

"Bukan...ini punya Connie."

Jean yang mencium wangi parfum tersebut secara tiba-tiba langsung mnggenggam tangan Eren -yang telah disemprot parfum- dan kemudian mengendusnya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka cuma bisa tahan nafas, berusaha menahan teriakan mereka.

Salahkan Jean yang terlihat seperti sedang mencium punggung tangan Eren...

"wangi tidak?"

"iya...ini merk apa,Con?"

Belum sempat Connie menjawab, dengan sangat keras suara teriakan terdengar. Kira-kira hampir setengah dari populasi wanita yang berada diruangan yang sama dengan mereka berteriak. Membuat Jean dan Eren yang sebenarnya menjadi bahan teriakan mereka namun tidak sadar pun bingung.

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau..."

Ah Jean sadarkah dirimu kalau kau masih menggengam tangan Eren. Tapi untung Mikasa datang dan melempari Jean dengan buku yang tergeletak diatas meja, jadinya suasana kembali damai, tentram dan sejahtera...

"Mereka kenapa sih?"

Rupanya hanya Eren yang masih bingung...kasihan...

.

**The Big Baby**

Eren baru kali ini merasakan yang namanya sakit gigi. Rasanya membuat Eren tidak bisa makan, minum, bahkan untuk berbicara atau sekedar membuka mulutnya pun sakit. Ruapanya benar kata orang-orang dulu, lebih baik sakit hati dari pada sakit gigi.

Dengan amat terpaksa Eren meminta ijin kepada Rivaille untuk beristirahat sejenak, ia tidak mau pekerjaannya menjadi kacau hanya karena sakit gigi. Maka dari itu sekarang Eren sedang tiduran dikamarnya.

"Sakit..hiks...hiks..."

Ketika sedang asik menghayati rasa sakitnya,terdengar pintu kamar Eren diketuk. Siapakah yang datang bertamu kekamar Eren?

"Eren ini aku, Armin. Apakah aku boleh masuk?"

Eren mengangguk tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa Armin tidak dapat melihatnya mengangguk, sebab pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Eren dengan perlahan tapi pasti menggerakan kakinya kearah pintu kamar dan membuka pintu tersebut. Mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu untuk masuk kedalam.

Armin yang melihat keadaan Eren yang mengenaskan hanya bisa terseyum sedih. Andai penyakit Eren bisa berpindah keorang lain, Armin pasti akan merasa sangat senang.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Eren menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Armin dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Sakit..hiks..hiks.."

Armin berharap ia adalah dokter gigi, kalau perlu peri gigi sekalian. Namun diurungkan niatnya menjadi peri gigi karena takut nanti ia dikejar-kejar oleh om-om lagi. Armin masih trauma..

Eren mendudukan bokongnya pada kasur miliknya, kemudian diikuti oleh Armin yang duduk disebelahnya. Armin tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan Eren, sehingga entah Armin sadar atau tidak tangannya yang tadinya menganggur kini telah mengelu-elus lemput pipi Eren yang sedikit membengkak akibat sakit gigi.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Eren merasa nyaman dan juga ketagihan...

"Ah~ Armin..."

CTAAAK...

Sepertinya barusan ada yang putus. Oh urat kesadaran Arim toh yang putus. Salahkan Eren dan suara desahannya yang terdengar ambigu.

Armin dengan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mencium pipi Eren. Eren yang dicium oleh Armin langsung merasa bingung.

"Armin?"

"Dari buku yang aku baca katanya kalau kita mencium dibagian yang terasa sakit maka rasa sakitnya akan cepat hilang."

Eren dengan mudahnya langsung mempercayai Armin. Benar-benar polos, padahal Armin'kan barusan mengambil kesempatan, ia cuma modus...

"Benar kalau dicium terus akan cepat hilang?"

"Iya..jadi bolehkan aku menciummu lagi, Eren?"

Eren langsung mengganguk polos...

.

**The Lovely Boy**

Akhir-akhir ini tugasnya menumpuk membuat Eren suah hampir dua hari ini tidak tertidur. Rasanya Eren sudah sangat lelah sekali, ia ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya hanya saja kalau sampai ketahuan Rivaille, Eren takut ia nanti terkena tendangan super kece milik atasannya itu.

"Ngantuk...hoaaam..."

Seteah menimbang-nimbang dengan seksama, maka Eren memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setelah merasa kalau situasi sudah aman, Eren mendudukan dirinya dibalik meja kerjanya. Suapaya tidak ketahuan atasan mininya itu.

Ketika kedua kelopak matanya hendak menutup terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Eren kalau kau tidur seperti itu lehermu bisa sakit."

Oh Mikasa rupanya, tanpa Eren membuka matanya pun ia sudah tau. Tapi karena Eren sudah sangat mengantuk jadinya ia menyueki(?) ucapan Mikasa dan kembali melanjutkan perjalan indahnya.

Mikasa yang merasa kalau Eren sudah terlelap hanya bisa mendesah lelah, dengan perlahan Mikasa mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Eren dan meletakan kepala Eren pada pundaknya. Setelah dirasa posisi Eren sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Mikasa pun memperhatikan wajah damai Eren. Dielus-elus rambut Eren dan sesekali jari telunjuknya iseng menusuk-nusuk pipi tembem Eren.

Ah benar-benar saat yang indah bagi Mikasa...

"_Sweet dream my lovely boy_."

Kecupan didahi Eren mengantar Eren pada mimpi yang indah...

**TAMAT**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini (kalau ada). Maaf kalau masih ada typo berkeliaran #sujud

Dan maaf pas bagian Mikasa itu pendek, aku gak ada ide lagi #lempar

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, ada yang mau me-review cerita ini? #pose memelas.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_


End file.
